


Babysitting

by ThatLesbianThere



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Babysitting, timebabies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLesbianThere/pseuds/ThatLesbianThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara is asked to look after the Song children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

Clara stared at the four children that stood before her. Eva holding little Rory in her arms and little Rose clinging to Amelia's leg. "They won't be any trouble! I promise. They're little angels." River told Clara as she kissed each child's head. "Rory will want warm milk before bed but Eva will probably take care of that."   
9 year old Eva glared at the short woman as her parents left the TARDIS for their date. "I'm Eva, I'm 9. Rory is 2. Amelia is 6 and Rose is 5" Clara nodded at the information given to her. She had been a nanny for a long time but to four kids she'd only ever heard stories about? Never before. "I'm guessing your dad has talked about me before, I'm Clara" she smiles softly.   
Rose giggles "you're really short!"   
"Rose that's rude!" Eva scolds her younger sister.   
Clara smiles and lifts the Rose into her arms "Yes I am little one, but /you/ are shorter!" Rose giggles and wiggles her legs. Before Clara is dragged off by the children towards the playroom…"this will be a long night"


End file.
